


as long as you're by my side

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, and there is not enough fic of that, because myungsoo being taken care of and pampered is my kink, this world is a cruel cruel world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Myungsoo was exhausted, and Woohyun tried to chase away the exhaustion.





	

Woohyun felt worried a lot lately, and he found it more concerning that all of his worries was caused by one person.

Woohyun had always been one of the Infinite members who got sick a lot, and if he wasn’t sick, he always had an injury somewhere on his body. He had already gotten used to it, had gotten used to his rotten luck, though it would be better if he were completely healthy. Myungsoo though, he was almost the opposite of Woohyun—he was rarely injured, and he was one of the healthiest members, other than Dongwoo. But because Myungsoo was healthy, Woohyun felt even more worried when Myungsoo was sick because it meant that Myungsoo was really pushing his body to work too much.

And Woohyun thought that maybe, Myungsoo had rotten luck, too.

Woohyun hated himself for not noticing that Myungsoo had knee troubles, never seeing it until it became too late and the injury got worse, until Myungsoo couldn’t even bear the pain and couldn’t walk properly when they were backstage and almost fell down if it wasn’t for Howon who swiftly caught him before his body hit the ground.

It was a little chaotic after that—Woohyun could only watch as some people rushed to ask Myungsoo questions and checking him out, watch as Myungsoo insisted that he still could dance and didn’t need to sit down. Woohyun almost felt mad when people finally relented and let Myungsoo dance. And he also felt angry at Myungsoo for being too damn stubborn. No one beat Myungsoo’s stubbornness in this world.

So, Woohyun sometimes took a look at Myungsoo and saw him dancing while gritting his teeth through the pain and sometimes Woohyun lost his concentration. He felt like he needed to do something—Myungsoo had always done a good job in cheering Woohyun when he was sick, it felt like this was Woohyun’s chance to repay him.

“Are you really okay?” Woohyun finally asked, after one of their performances, worry evident in his expression and tone of voice. Myungsoo just smiled at him, as always, whenever people asks him if he is okay.

“I am really fine, Hyung, it isn’t that bad.” Myungsoo tries to assure him, patting Woohyun shoulders before he limps away, “Don’t worry.”

It didn’t stop Woohyun from worrying, though.

 

***

 

Woohyun knew well how it feels having to juggle between a drama filming, a comeback promotion, a sickness, and an injury. Woohyun knew well how Myungsoo had been feeling and no matter how much Myungsoo tried to assure him and everyone that he can handle everything, it didn’t stop Woohyun from feeling that Myungsoo would suddenly drop dead from exhaustion. It is always obvious when Myungsoo was tired, Woohyun could tell from his eyes alone.

Woohyun couldn’t do anything because he was not the one scheduling Myungsoo’s drama filming or the whole promotion, and it was actually maddening. He wanted to do more, but he could just make sure that Myungsoo didn’t get sick and still took care of himself. He did research on how to decrease exhaustion, but he ended up making himself paranoid because he read someone saying that if someone who rarely got sick finally got sick, the sickness usually lasted for a long time and it was severe.

Woohyun ended up just giving Myungsoo a lot of food to eat, because Myungsoo loved food and usually looked better after he ate, and whenever he saw Myungsoo sitting down, dozing off and mind wandering to other places, he passed by him and pat Myungsoo’s head, indirectly saying that he was doing a good job and that it was okay to show his exhaustion. It was the least he could do.

 

***

 

Woohyun joined Myungsoo on the couch in the waiting room, having nothing to do and he wanted to accompany Myungsoo. He didn’t know why but whenever they were sitting next to each other, the first thing he always did was to touch Myungsoo’s thigh as if telling the younger man that he was there. This time, when Woohyun touched it, he felt warmness radiating from Myungsoo’s skin, more than usual.

“Myungsoo, you’re warm,” Woohyun told him, feeling worried again. He felt like a mother hen, “Do you have a fever?”

“No.” Myungsoo lied right away, not even thinking about telling the truth. His voice was a little hoarse and Woohyun wondered if it was okay to let Myungsoo sang. He never missed a performance despite being busy with filming, but at least he didn’t have to attend the unimportant schedules. Woohyun scooted closer to him and touched Myungsoo’s forehead, frowning when it wasn’t just his paranoid thinking.

“You’re lying.” Woohyun scolded him, flicking Myungsoo’s forehead lightly and making the boy pout, “Don’t lie to me, you know I can always tell when you’re lying.”

“It’s just a little headache,” Myungsoo said, still downplaying what he was feeling, which seemed to be a habit of all members. They influenced each other too much, and Woohyun started to regret it, “It was because of the water scene yesterday, don’t worry, I am going to be fine soon.”

 _What water scene?_ Woohyun wanted to ask. But Myungsoo wouldn’t answer anyway because it was going to be a spoiler.

“You should take care of yourself more, it’s not good letting your sickness gets worse,” Woohyun advised instead, putting the question to the back of his thought. He touched Myungsoo’s face, and Myungsoo snuggled his cheeks into the palm of his hand right away, like a cat needing affection. Woohyun recently realized that the fans’ description about Myungsoo being like a cat was actually pretty accurate.

Myungsoo chuckled and then said, “Says the person who ignores his own sickness and ends up being sick for 365 days per year.”

“Yah, it’s not the time to diss me.” Woohyun pouted, even though it was true, “You should sleep before we start, there is still time.”

“I was planning to, you’re disturbing me.” Myungsoo pointed out. Woohyun didn’t know that.

“Sorry.” Woohyun apologized, not even realizing that Myungsoo was trying to sleep earlier, “Then I’ll let you sleep, now.”

The next time Woohyun knew, Myungsoo laid down and used his thigh as a pillow, falling asleep a few seconds after doing that. Woohyun smiled, and he started to play with Myungsoo’s hair while the boy was sleeping, still having nothing to do.

(He ended up getting scolded by the stylists for ruining Myungsoo’s hair.)

 

***

 

Woohyun thought that because it was promotion time, he would get to spend a lot of time with Myungsoo a lot. But it was actually worse than when they were not in comeback promotions because Myungsoo had disappeared for some of their schedules and Woohyun couldn’t help but miss him, even though he felt childish for feeling it.

When Myungsoo finally attended group activities, he found himself unable to stay away from Myungsoo. He found himself putting his arms around Myungsoo’s shoulder or giving Myungsoo tight back hugs, even though he had to struggle to do it because Myungsoo was taller than him. He also ended up getting dragged around when Myungsoo had to move, but Woohyun didn’t want to let him go.

“Hyung, why are you so clingy lately?” Myungsoo finally asked him, amused by how Woohyun was acting, “I thought it’s my role to be clingy.”

“Hmm, I just miss you a lot.” Woohyun sighed, hugging Myungsoo even tighter, “I feel sad that you disappeared a lot.”

“I didn’t disappear, I am just working.”

“You are working too much.” Woohyun insisted, “But thank you for working hard.”

Because Woohyun knew that Myungsoo liked it when people appreciated his efforts instead of just worrying, so Woohyun made sure that Myungsoo knew that he appreciated his hard works, ensured that Myungsoo would feel that his efforts were worth it.

(Even though Myungsoo worked a little too hard for his taste.)

 

***

 

Woohyun felt like a wife being left by his overworking husband whenever he came to Myungsoo’s apartment and found it empty. He came because he felt bored at his own apartment and he hoped that Myungsoo had arrived at his apartment, but when he entered the apartment he only got Byeol welcoming him while the owner was missing. Woohyun sighed because he knew right away that Myungsoo was still filming. He messaged Myungsoo to let him know that he was in his apartment and then stayed at the apartment.

He ended up spending the night with Byeol, bonding with the cat while he waited for Myungsoo to come home. He ended up getting along with Byeol a little too well, playing with the cat until the cat finally got tired and left Woohyun to rest or something. It was already past 12 am and Myungsoo still hadn’t gotten home, making Woohyun wondered if he should go to his own apartment. But he ended up getting up and going to Myungsoo’s room, laying down on Myungsoo’s bed, and deciding to spend the night there before they go to another broadcast tomorrow.

It was near 3 am when Myungsoo finally came in, looking very exhausted and already between the real world and the dream world. He looked surprised when he saw Woohyun on his bed, asking right away, “How long have you been here, Hyung?”

Woohyun wondered if Myungsoo didn’t check his messages, because if he did he would have known since when Woohyun was there. But then again he was probably very sleepy and couldn’t remember some things.

“Since Dinner.” Woohyun answered and sat up on the bed, “Have you had dinner?”

“I eat dinner with the cast,” Myungsoo told him, nodding sleepily.

He walked towards Woohyun and sat on the edge of the bed. Woohyun touched him right away and once again, he felt the familiar warmness that he had felt from Myungsoo several times, “You’re burning up again.”

Myungsoo was dying.

“Hyung, I am tired.” Myungsoo finally said, expressing that out loud for the first time ever.

Woohyun felt sorry for him because his schedules were neverending and he still had to wake up early. Woohyun moved to the other side of the bed and patted the now empty space beside of him.

“Come here,” Woohyun told him. Myungsoo lied down right away, laying down so close to Woohyun, Woohyun could felt his warm breath. Woohyun touched Myungsoo’s face and asked, “When will the filming end?”

“Around the time promotion wraps up.” Myungsoo answered, his voice faltering because of his sleepiness, “We’re in a rush because it will start airing in Japan soon.”

“I hope it will finish soon,” Woohyun said, “You need a lot of rest.”

“I will hibernate later,” Myungsoo promised, but then he scooted even closer to Woohyun and Woohyun adjusted his position so Myungsoo could be comfortable. Myungsoo was silent for a while, and Woohyun thought that he was already falling asleep until finally, Myungsoo spoke again, “I am afraid that I didn’t do well on the filming.”

Woohyun wanted to sigh. Of course, Myungsoo was worrying about that. He really wanted to do well and made people proud of his works, and it was good that he worked really hard, but Woohyun didn’t want Myungsoo to compromise himself in doing that. And Woohyun already felt proud of Myungsoo anyway, without Myungsoo having to push himself to work even harder.

“I am sure you’re doing fine, worry about it later, your fans are already proud of you.” Woohyun said, “You should worry about your health more, you have been sick for the whole promotion.”

Myungsoo laughed, “It is not that bad, you’re exaggerating.”

“You make me feel worried a lot, you know.”

“I know,” Myungsoo said, nodding. Woohyun knew that Myungsoo appreciated it, that Woohyun felt worried about him.

“You lost weight too,” Woohyun pointed out, “I miss your chubby cheeks.”

And the shirt Myungsoo had to wear for their performance didn’t help to cover that fact.

“At least you will stop pinching me,” Myungsoo said happily but tiredly. That made Woohyun pinched Myungsoo’s cheek lightly, making the boy said, “Aw.”

“You shouldn’t make me worry, too much, okay?” Woohyun said, pretending to be angry, “I am going to get old too soon if you keep making me feel worried.”

Woohyun thought that he felt worried about Myungsoo when he was sick, more than worrying about himself when he was ill.

“It’s fine, really, It’s going to be over soon,” Myungsoo assured him, he nuzzled his nose to Woohyun’s neck, his hand holding onto Woohyun’s shirt, “And as long as you’re by my side, I am going to be okay.”

“And I thought I am supposed to be the cheesy one,” Woohyun said, couldn’t help but smile at what Myungsoo was saying.

Myungsoo didn’t respond again, and when Woohyun looked at him, he was already asleep. Woohyun laughed and closed his eyes too, finally able to fall asleep after worrying all night about Myungsoo not coming home. They had to wake up again in two hours, but at least they slept together.


End file.
